


Champagne

by AIMRWV



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Bickering, Love/Hate, M/M, Nude Modeling, Romance, University, art student Kim Kibum, athlete Choi Minho, kibum hates romance, kibum is afraid of relationships, minho is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMRWV/pseuds/AIMRWV
Summary: Art student Kim Kibum is stuck between disliking Choi Minho's sunny boy personality and being insanely attracted by the nude model's physique. That wouldn't be a problem, had Minho not shown interest in him.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Summer of SHINee Round 2





	1. Mr. Choi Minho

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a "Summer of SHINee" - Event based on the following Prompt:
> 
> prompt #94: Kibum studies at an art college and has chosen a nude painting class where he sees Minho for the first time who happens to be a student from the neighboring physical education college who works as a nude model part-time. He finds Minho’s polite goodie two shoes attitude towards his professor annoying, thinking its fake and hypocritical, but he has to admit that he has never seen a guy with a better physique, having a hard time to actually concentrate on painting the other when he poses for the class. Torn between disliking Mr. Sunshine’s character but fancying his body, Kibum doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do when he’s out with friends one night and Minho comes up to him, buys him a drink, and introduces himself with “Hey, I’m Minho. Aren’t you the one who always stares at my junk during my nude modelling class?”
> 
> Thank you to @elfikek for helping me get a grip of this story last minute! You are fantastic!

* * *

Kibum was running towards the subway station, his denim jacket in his hand because he didn’t have time to put it on as he rushed out of his family’s apartment building. His time management was fucking non-existent he would be late for his class once more. A nude drawing class that none of his friends wanted to take so he didn’t even have someone to save him a seat. The train arrived and he pressed himself inside, trying to put on his jacket at the same time.

By the time he arrived at his stop, his jacket was only poorly put on as it wasn’t that easy putting it on while being pressed against other people, and he tried to get outside. When he thought things couldn’t get worse, his leather bag was caught between two men and he had to pull it out, angering the strangers involved. With a short nod, he apologized and rushed through the underground station. He was pretty sure that he had never walked through this station; whenever he was here, he was at least jogging. The number of times he had tried to be on time, but failed, were uncountable.

The first week of the semester was usually the worst though because in addition he had to search for new rooms. Kibum arrived on campus a few minutes late and jogged along the corridors, looking for room 4.16 W. Luck was on his side because the room was right across from him when he got out of, what he calls, the slowest elevator in the world.

So, only 5 minutes after the seminar started, he entered the brightly lit room which held about a dozen students. Their department wasn’t huge, but he wasn’t used to seeing so few people in a seminar. Then again, most people were embarrassed by naked bodies. Though on a second look, he noticed that the seminar wasn’t made for more people anyway, because there was only one seat and drawing station left. And of course, his designated seat had to be on the other side of the room. That was his kind of luck.

The room was arranged very simply: there was a small round platform in the middle and roughly 12 stations installed around it.

“Are you Mr. Kim Kibum?” The professor said while the student was trying to get to the free seat unnoticed. He was standing on the platform and had noticed Kibum as soon as he entered the room

“Yes I am.” He answered truthfully, halting in his steps.

“I won’t repeat what I have already said, ask someone to tell you. Now sit down.”

“Yes sir.” Kibum said, bowing his head and taking his spot. Quickly he unpacked his materials and placed the bag on the floor. He had been late for class so many times he barely felt uncomfortable when he did. Yes, he knew people were watching him. But quite honestly, he didn’t mind people staring.

With one ear he listened to the professor speaking while he prepared his working space. The plan they had received in advance said they would be working with charcoal today and he was already looking forward to that. He has been praised for his vivid strokes and variations in texture whenever he worked with the soft material.

“Now that we cleared up the schedule of this semester and you know the criteria for your portfolio, I would like to take a moment to talk about the models. We have four different ones, males and females, who will be here in pairs or singles throughout the semester. Inappropriate comments will not be tolerated, and you will receive a warning. If it happens more than once, I will fail you and you won’t be allowed to join the class anymore. Taking photographs is strictly prohibited. I hope all of you are mature enough not to act inappropriately towards anyone.” The professor said and Kibum listened closely. To him all that was obvious. It was kind of sad that they had to point it out in the first place. It implied that there had been inappropriate behavior before within this class.

“I would like to introduce you to today’s model.” He said and a tall, smiling man in a bathrobe joined him on the small stage. He had been sitting near the entrance, waiting for his cue. Kibum was pleasantly surprised when he saw the handsome male. He hadn’t thought much about the looks of the models. But now as he saw whom he would be drawing, he was actually quite excited. This man would surely make a great subject for his charcoal drawings, though his face looked quite hard to draw. Luckily this wasn’t what this class was about.

“Hello, my name is Choi Minho, I am a third year in the department of sports science, 23.” The tall male introduced himself with a huge smile on his face, bowing to the group. They were the same age, Kibum noted.

“Mr. Choi will be here for your first session and a few others later this semester. He has been doing this ever since he started studying here so I consider him the most qualified to kick this year off!”

“You flatter me,” Minho said with a disgustingly sweet tone in his voice while smiling at the professor. “I thank you for being so kind to invite me over again. It is always a pleasure to be in your class.”

“With looks like yours it is only natural I would.”

Kibum felt uncomfortable watching them interact. The professor wasn’t that old, but it was still really strange seeing them talk to each other like that. As interested as he had been in the handsome man at first glance, he lost fascination with every word he said. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was when people sugar-coated everything in the most unauthentic ways and Choi Minho’s teasing “You don’t look too bad yourself” that followed the professor’s comment made him look away in second-hand embarrassment. Also, he was pretty sure that a handsome man like that didn’t speak like this because he really meant it. It was probably to keep up the “heartthrob” persona that he most surely had.

Kibum hated inauthentic people. He had always been distant when meeting someone who seemed to wear a mask on their face. It caused him to end up with a lot of very unique friends whom he adored greatly. Minho didn’t seem like that at all. While the others in his class were instantly smitten, to Kibum, his first impression was anything but interesting.

Ever since high school he preferred to stick to the loners, the ones who didn’t pretend to be someone else to get what they wanted. Right now, it was Jonghyun, a fellow art student who was tattooed from head to toe, not fitting the Korean beauty standards in any way, and Taemin, the goth who talked to ants. The three of them surely gave off a strange vibe but Kibum had never once felt deceived by them or uncomfortable in any way while spending time with them.

Luckily, he was here to draw the man’s body, not his personality. And even though he wasn’t naked yet, his calves hinted at a very athletic body – his major supporting this guess – which was exactly his cup of tea. He had a weakness for athletes. That was something Jonghyun had noticed while studying the people Kibum hooked up with usually.

“We will have several warming up exercises, starting with drawing without looking on your paper. You mustn’t look at what your fingers are doing. Just use your eyes and try to connect it closely to your hand.”

As the professor was explaining the task, Kibum noticed “Mr. Choi” taking off the bathrobe and getting into position. The moment he set his eyes on the man’s body he knew that this was going to be a long lesson. If asked, Kibum would never deny his adoration for beautiful bodies, especially male ones. And the one that was positioned not even 2 meters away from where he was sitting, was exquisite.

Choi Minho’s body was proportioned perfectly, Kibum wouldn’t be surprised to see this exact body displayed in a textbook chapter on body proportion. His legs were long, toned but not overly muscular, his buttocks were defined and shaped gorgeously, making a wonderful connection between his muscular thighs and his slim upper body. The model was turned the other way, so Kibum was able to stare at the shoulders as long as he wanted, his eyes lingering on the muscles that were very visible underneath the tanned skin.

It was quite obvious that Minho was studying sports. His whole body was incredibly toned. His legs a little more than his arms but it was very apparent that he was active more than just once a week. Probably several hours a day.

Every few minutes, they received a new task: drawing in one line, only drawing the outline, drawing him from memory, and capturing his body in shapes. Kibum enjoyed every second that he could let his eyes linger on Minho’s gorgeous back, enjoying most of the drawings he made of it.

After the warm-ups they had a two-minute break and Kibum started talking to the girl next to him, finding out that he went to high school with her ex-boyfriend which meant there were a lot of stories to tell. Their enthusiastic conversation which was accompanied with a lot of laughter was interrupted by Choi Minho returning to his spot in the middle after he got a glass of water, and their professor who announced it would be time for the main anatomy study of the day.

To Kibum’s despair, he was now facing his way, giving him the complete, uncensored view of all his parts while being seemingly unaffected by his own nudity. The art student did his best not to stare too much, while - at the same time - he tried to catch the way the model’s body was built as accurately as possible. From time to time he felt Choi Minho’s gaze linger on his face but never looked up. He was here to draw the latter’s body, nothing else.

With ease he captured the arms, the legs, the torso and when it came to Choi Minho’s private parts, he let his eyes observe a little more carefully, knowing that it would be the main, outstanding point of the drawing. No matter who would look at it, the usually hidden parts were where eyes focused on first. That’s at least how he felt.

He took his sweet time, not minding the gaze focused on him at all. The model had to be used to this – if he could believe what the professor said, he had done it a few times before, so Choi Minho shouldn’t mind people staring at his junk. If it was routine for the tall male, it should be routine for Kibum as well.

While Kibum’s charcoal pencil was traveling over the slightly tinted paper, sketching the outlines, he kept looking back at the reference until form and perspective were well enough to start the shading.

To him, there was something sensual, private and beautiful about penises in general, so this task was almost made for him. He had been made fun of by his friends, calling him a dick-enthusiast, and Kibum couldn’t deny it. Male genitalia came in so many sizes, forms, colours and shapes he just never got tired of looking, touching and now even drawing them. For a split second, he wondered how Choi Minho’s dick would look erect, but he ignored the more than inappropriate thought and kept his piece of charcoal moving.

As he looked at what he made already, Kibum happily noticed that the uneasy feeling, he had had at the beginning, was gone. This was less awkward than he had anticipated, and he was starting to like the concept of drawing real life, nude, people. A few more minutes, he compared the outlines he made to the position Choi Minho was standing in and then started the shading.

It took him the rest of the lesson to fully capture all the shadows and hair that covered parts of the model’s skin.

“I see you have captured the essential parts very well Mr. Kim.” Suddenly his professor’s voice said behind him.

“Thank you, sir.” Kibum answered and smiled. Getting complimented by professors was always a nice feeling and even the constructive criticism that followed didn’t affect him as much anymore. He had never been to a lecture of this professor and he had to admit that the latter was giving out very useful advice.

“Can I see?” the girl next to him whispered as she bent over to see what Kibum was making. When she finally saw it, her eyes got bigger.

“OH, you are really good!” she said and continued by criticizing her own work for several seconds before Kibum was able to shut her up. What he didn’t notice was the secret peek Minho took, leaving his position for a split second to see the work that had been praised so greatly.

The session was over in a blink and after the program for next week was explained, everyone packed their materials, leaving the room while chatting. Minho had been the first to leave, the professor telling him he could leave right before he spoke about administrative things.

Of course, Kibum was asked many questions about his nude drawing class, though he didn’t have much to tell. It had been interesting, and he was looking forward to the next session but to him there wasn’t much more – something neither Jonghyun nor Taemin would believe.

“How was the model? Old?”

“Nah a dude from the sports science department.” Kibum answered, shrugging.

“Was he handsome?”

“Why does that matter?”

“So he was.” Jonghyun guessed and raised an eyebrow. “Could you even concentrate? We all know you have a weakness for pretty dicks.”

Kibum just rolled his eyes. Ever since they once played truth or dare, and he admitted that he would choose a nice dick over a good-looking face it was all he ever heard.

“You’ll never stop holding this against me, am I right?” he moaned, and the tattooed male laughed, showing off his tongue piercing.

“Why would I? It is too much fun!”

“He was alright, but annoyingly nice. Honestly, you know the kind of people who are so nice it just can’t be real?” Kibum said as they walked towards the grocery store to buy lunch.

“And his…” Jonghyun ignored Kibum’s question and pointed downstairs. The younger started walking faster, not wanting to go there. This though, just led to a lot more teasing – teasing that kept going over the next weeks, with Taemin also playing along as soon as he was told. From Kibum’s reactions they got to know how much the latter was into the nude model’s privates without him actually admitting to it.

While Kibum got less and less affected by their teasing as it went on, he just let the others talk. Nevertheless, he also wished that Choi Minho would be in class once more. After all this talk about the latter’s body, he desired to see him again. He would never tell his friends, but the longer he didn’t see the sports science student, the more distant he grew from the latter’s personality, which gradually increased the attraction he felt towards the tall male.

At one point, when he saw him from afar on campus, he had to finally admit that he found him insanely attractive. Very much so. Not his character, but his physical appearance which looked even better in the running shorts and the red soccer jersey he was wearing.

While Taemin was talking about the new ant colony that he had gotten yesterday and how they were assembling their new home, Kibum watched Choi Minho talk to a group of girls who looked at him as if he was a celebrity. Even when one of them took out her phone taking a picture of him from close proximity, seemingly without even asking, Choi Minho smiled at her and even bowed when they walked away.

Was this the other’s way to get girls? In any way, he was conflicted. Conflicted because of his dislike towards Choi Minho’s personality and his incredibly strong attraction towards the other’s body.

“And you know what happened then? While they were walking through the tube to get into their new home, there was a second queen! I couldn’t believe it.” Taemin was still speaking, creating an almost comedic contrast to his thoughts.

A few weeks later, Choi Minho returned to the nude drawing class and Kibum had had enough of him after only a few minutes. He entered the room as if he owned the world, a wide smile accompanying his greetings to the professor. A smile that didn’t fade when he addressed the students.

“Hey everyone, I know it has been a long time. Have you missed me?” The tall male beamed at everyone and winked at one of the girls who immediately blushed. “I am so happy to be back! Let’s have a great time today. You have been one of the greatest groups I’ve experienced here.”

The only thing Kibum wished for in that moment was for Choi Minho to take off his clothes and be quiet. He really didn’t feel like listening to another word coming from the overly nice and sunny sports boy.

‘You were here for roughly two hours, how the fuck can you tell?!’ Kibum thought, but didn’t say it.

Kibum was aware that he had a problem. Why would anyone dislike a nice person? It was just that, to him, it always felt like the nice attitude could turn around any time. No one was this nice without a reason. Kibum had learned that the hard way - it being the reason why after his first serious relationship in 8th grade, he had never felt any desire to be in one ever again.

After the lesson ended and they were looking at each other’s drawings, Kibum had to notice with shame, that all he had drawn was the model’s penis. Several pages full of penises from different perspectives, in different styles but all obviously Choi Minho’s.

Why he ended up only paying attention to the model’s privates wasn’t hard to explain: He had grown attracted to the way it slightly curved to the left. He was fascinated by the dark shade of the shaft’s skin that didn’t resemble his own pink one at all. He liked the slightly trimmed pubic hair. He adored the way Choi Minho’s testicles were hanging low, his dick resting on his balls when he sat there with spread legs.

It was a little embarrassing as the professor pointed it out in front of everyone but Kibum wouldn’t show any discomfort. This was a nude drawing class after all, of course he would pay attention to the other’s penis. Even more because the other models up until now had only been females.

His work did stand out though, not only because it was a lot livelier but mostly because he seemed to be the only one that focused on Choi Minho’s privates. The other drawings mostly pictured his abs, his legs, sometimes a little hinted dick, but many still seemed to be a little embarrassed to face it head on.

The only thing Kibum hoped for, was for the model not to see his work. Even though he usually didn’t care what people thought of him, for some reason he still didn’t like the thought of Choi Minho making assumptions about him regarding his obsession with dicks. He didn’t need to know that.

To save himself from more teasing and dumb remarks, he didn’t tell his friends that the handsome sports student had been the subject of today’s class and he also didn’t tell them when he returned just the following week.

* * *

A/N:

To whoever gave the prompt, I hope this is somehow what you were thinking of... if not, I am sorry ahhaha

Thanks for reading everyone!xx  
R


	2. Mr. Kim Kibum

* * *

“Hey everyone!” Choi Minho entered the room the exact same way as last time. “I hope you are not tired of me yet. I have the honour to be with you again so soon.” He smiled at everyone including the professor.

“Mr. Choi is with us this week due to Mrs. Baek’s sudden absence. He was so kind as to take her spot this week.”

“Absolutely no problem, sir. I am glad to be of help,” Choi Minho smiled widely once more and Kibum rolled his eyes and just waited for him to shut up so he could enjoy drawing his body without the constant reminder about how unappealing his personality was. This time though, the conversation lasted longer, the model asking about his professor’s wife which led the latter to elaborate on her current interest in Zumba dancing.

“Zumba? That’s amazing actually! It is really helpful to maintain a good, healthy lifestyle. I have taken a few classes myself and I can only speak highly of it! Your wife has great taste!” Minho said, promoting Zumba as if it were the best thing in the world.

‘Please just shut up’ Kibum moaned in his mind and braced himself for more of the tall male’s sweet talk when the topic shifted to today’s focus point. They were drawing with ink, which required a very calm hand and didn’t leave much room for mistakes, something Choi Minho immediately commented on:

“Sir, I don’t think you have to worry about mistakes. Your students are doing a great job.”

Kibum was too busy trying to ignore his voice while attaching and detaching the top of his fountain pen, to see the meaningful look in his direction that accompanied the model’s words.

Unlike last time, Kibum was now aware that he shouldn’t just focus on the tall male’s “family jewels” but also get a feel of anatomy in general. He actively kept himself from going below his belly button and gave his shoulders and neck a try to start with.

Though he was drawing Choi Minho’s upper body, he couldn’t help it, even now his eyes sometimes found the dick he had grown strangely attracted to. 

It was almost exhausting, and by the time they took a break, his head was heavy. Kibum didn’t understand. It shouldn’t be that hard to concentrate on the drawing of Choi Minho’s abs. Those were gorgeous, why did his gaze follow down the trail of dark hair that ended at the one place he tried to avoid? With every cell of his body he prayed that Choi Minho wouldn’t face in his direction after the break. But this was not Kibum’s lucky day.

Choi Minho was standing up straight, facing him head on and the drawing male could feel the tall male’s eyes on him while he filled his paper with deep black lines that somehow resembled a man’s torso.

At one point, Kibum stopped caring. It needed so much of him just to focus on the model’s nipples that weren’t interesting to him at all that he decided it wasn’t worth it. Who cared what everyone thought of him? Who cared what Choi Minho thought of him?

Throughout the remaining thirty minutes, Kibum threw all his plans overboard and drew what he wanted to draw: Penises. And he was instantly more productive. So productive he didn’t even notice Choi Minho’s gaze that was fixed on him for the rest of the lesson.

“I haven’t heard you talk about that nude model since the first week. Hasn’t he returned yet?” Jonghyun asked when they were walking to the river. Apparently Taemin was already waiting there with a few others, enjoying the beautiful summer night. There was a small food festival taking place over this weekend which included a small stage with music, several stands with drinks and food, as well as a big seating area just by the riverside.

“Why?” Kibum asked back.

“You said there are only a few models that will take turns. Hasn't the handsome man come back since that first time?”

“He did. The last two weeks.” The short haired male admitted and Jonghyun turned around.

“And you didn’t keep me updated, why??”

Kibum shrugged. “Nothing happened. I really don’t know why you make such a big deal out of it.” 

“You are obviously bothered that nothing happened.”

Jonghyun couldn’t go more into detail as they were approaching their group of friends, easily recognizable by the figure in black sitting amongst them.

“If you say one word, I will personally cut your dick off.” Kibum said with gritted teeth shortly before they sat down.

“Hey everyone!” he then added with Jonghyun joining in, earning a collective greeting before the others continued their conversations.

“I am right then.” The tattooed male commented on Kibum’s earlier statement.

“Right about what?” Taemin asked from the side, his eyes framed with black eyeliner.

“Nothing. Taem, how’s the second queen doing?” Kibum tried to shift the conversation which worked perfectly of course.

“OH! She is doing great! I have decided not to separate the two colonies and they are developing so well! Way more active than the previous two.”

And exactly like that, the topic of Choi Minho wasn’t brought up again. They were catching up with some mutual friends, drinking a little too much Soju and just in general enjoying the evening. Everything was going really well until they were out of drinks and Kibum was chosen to grab some more at the booth closest to them.

After collecting a few bills, the latter made his way over to the stand, annoyed that everything always had to be decided by rock, paper, scissors. A game he never won.

While he was waiting in line, an all too familiar voice addressed him.

“Hey”

Kibum turned around only to see the one person he didn’t want to meet when he was drunk.

“I’m Minho. Aren’t you the one who always stares at my junk during my nude modelling class?” The handsome man who occupied many of Kibum’s thoughts smiled brightly at him. Though he had seen Choi Minho smile many times, never until now had the smile been addressed directly to him.

“I know who you are. And you seem to know who I am as well, so why the question?” Kibum snapped, not in the mood to talk. He immediately put his attention back towards the booth, hoping the line would move faster so he could escape Minho’s and his sweet talk. It made his head hurt.

“I just wanted to come over and properly introduce myself to you. And maybe get to know your name, Mr. Kim?” Minho said and Kibum faced him again.

“Kibum. Kim Kibum. What do you want from me?”

“Very blunt, aren’t you Kim Kibum?” The taller said and shrugged. “I find you interesting and was wondering if I can buy you a drink.”

Kibum almost choked on his spit. And Minho was calling HIM blunt? His drunk mind tried to make sense of how in the world he got into this situation; the hottest man that was currently in his life who also was the person he liked the least, was offering to buy him a drink.

“You call ME direct? What about you?”

“I prefer not beating around the bush. It is a waste of my time. I find you attractive and I would like to get to know you.” Minho said with a smile on his face. Did he ever stop smiling? Kibum wasn’t sure.

It took him a few seconds to answer because on one hand, he just wanted Choi Minho gone, and on the other hand he really wanted to get to know more of him. His conscious mind told him that getting close to the sports student would only get him hurt. Minho was nice. Too nice. 

Then again, not as nice as he had seemed before. He seemed a little less fake than when he interacted with the professor. Maybe the new setting brought out his real character, Kibum thought.

Why did he approach him though? He surely hasn’t made a good impression on the athlete during class. While some of the other students tried talking to the model in the breaks, getting to know him, Kibum hadn’t felt like wasting any time on Minho. Therefore, they didn’t know each other at all, to Minho he might have even come across as rude. For the handsome male to act like this, there really wasn’t a comprehensible reason.

Kibum made a vague guess with his drunk mind and decided that he was probably just in for a one-night stand - something he was on board with. Why would he refuse the offer to sleep with one of the arguably hottest people on campus? It was worth a try.

“I’ll take that drink.” He then said before adding: “I am here with my friends though. You can join us if you want.”

Minho raised his eyebrows. “That sounds tempting. Can I bring my friend with me?”

“Your friend?” Kibum asked and then followed Minho’s hand who pointed towards a bench near the water. There, facing them, was a man waving in their direction.

“He was the one who told me to come over.” Minho then admitted and chuckled.

“Sure, bring him along.” Kibum wanted to add something but he had just arrived at the peak position of the line and had to order drinks.

“What do you drink?” Minho asked when Kibum had his arms full of beer and a few Soju bottles.

“Choose what you want. I am not picky,” the latter said, waving at Minho’s friend to come over. The three of them soon made their way to the group of people that were Kibum’s friends. Minho hid what he had bought for him behind his back. He was so childish, it was almost embarrassing, Kibum thought to himself.

Kibum noticed the looks the newly arriving guests got, but didn’t address them. Many of them sometimes met acquaintances whom they invited to stay, and so could he. It just happened that his acquaintances were unbelievably handsome and didn’t fit the diverse group at all.

Jonghyun especially seemed to be interested in Choi Minho’s friend, Lee Jinki, who was easily pulled into an intense discussion about how bad leadership was the base of all misery on this planet. It didn’t seem that Jinki minded much, because whenever Kibum looked over, the latter seemed to be fully involved in the conversation, smiling at the heavily tattooed male. It was quite a strange sight to see such a simple man together with the craziest friend he had to offer - regarding looks that was. If he evaluated the character, Taemin was way ahead.

Other than Jinki and Jonghyun, Minho and Kibum immediately started bickering.

“Seriously? Champagne? Who do you think I am? A chick?” Kibum said when he was given the mystery drink Minho had hidden behind his back.

“If you don’t want it, I will drink it, with pleasure.” The latter replied, reaching out to take the bottle from Kibum’s hand. Said male though, pulled back his hand, holding the bottle close to his torso.

“Nah, you gave it to me. It’s mine.”

Minho’s big hand followed Kibum’s and held onto the short-haired male’s hand gently from above. The sudden initiated physical contact surprised the latter and even though his first reflex was to pull his hand away, he didn’t.

“You don’t make any sense Kim Kibum, but suit yourself. I am not here for the drink anyway.” Minho said and gave him a soft smile, his fingers placed in between the art student’s, holding onto the bottle with him.

“What are you doing?”

“Holding your hand. Am I not allowed to?”

“This is what you call holding hands?” Kibum said, shaking Minho’s hand off, then holding up the bottle of champagne. “I still have the bottle in my hand. You’re not holding my hand. You are helping me hold a bottle.”

Minho shrugged.

“On closer look you are quite strange, Choi Minho,” Kibum said and the other looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

“Care to specify?”

“Not really.” Kibum said honestly and opened the bottle of champagne.

“Why bother saying it then?” Minho said, slightly annoyed.

“Why can’t I say it?”

Minho was about to reply when a new voice came from the side.

“Sooo where do you know each other from?” Taemin asked, putting his arm around Kibum’s shoulders and looking at them with expectant eyes. The latter was quiet for a little too long, trying to make something up, so that Minho answered the question for him.

“I sometimes model for his class.” He said, earning a sceptical look from Taemin at first before he seemed to understand, and his face lit up.

“THE NUDE DRAWING CLASS??”

“Yes, exactly.” Minho answered nonchalantly, which was rewarded by an elbow into his side by a furious Kibum who immediately hissed at him:

“Why the heck did you have to tell him?”

“Why wouldn’t I tell him? I am not embarrassed.” Minho said as if it was nothing, before he realised that Kibum could be embarrassed about it. “Wait, do they not know you are taking that class?”

“Of course they know… he brought it up. Did you not listen?” the art student rolled his eyes. Something about Choi Minho really didn’t fit together. He was so clueless while he looked as if he had life under full control.

“Then what is the problem?” Minho asked right at the same moment as Taemin turned to Jonghyun who was talking to Jinki, loudly declaring that Minho was the “GUY WITH THE PRETTY DICK!”.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Lee Taemin.” Kibum cussed and threw an empty beer can after him. The goth just flipped him off and quickly wandered away, hoping not to anger Kibum further. The latter could be quite dangerous when furious while he was drunk, something many of them had learned the hard way.

Even though Minho looked a little surprised, he didn’t say anything, much to Kibum’s despair. He would have preferred the other to say something offensive, be disgusted or just ignore him from that point on. At least that would have made sense. Choi Minho did nothing like that. He stayed calm, didn’t comment on it even once and kept talking to him as if nothing happened.

“A funny bunch of people you have here.” Minho commented and Kibum couldn’t believe how casual their conversation continued after what Taemin just announced to everyone.

“You fit in perfectly then.” Kibum mumbled.

“How do you mean?”

“Who on earth would just gloss over that comment Taemin just made as if nothing happened? You are fucking strange.”

“Ah, so now you are answering my previous question.” Minho said, with a chuckle.

It took a moment for Kibum to know what the taller was talking about. “You are making my head hurt.”

“Sorry. I’ll try to not be strange anymore.”

There was a moment of silence, Minho leaned a little closer to Kibum whispering something into his ear that wasn’t meant for anyone else:

“So, you like my junk?” His voice was raspy and made a shiver run down Kibum’s spine. The mood instantly shifted, and he felt the sexual tension between them rise rapidly.

Yes, he liked Minho’s “junk”. A lot. And he was drunk enough to answer exactly that.

“Sure. You’re hot.” He said, smirking right at Minho whose face was now dangerously close to his.

“I would kiss you now, but I am not sure if-“ Minho started but Kibum wasn’t having any of that. He pressed his lips on the taller’s without thinking twice. This was probably the only opportunity he would get to kiss the lips of a living Greek god – no way he would back off now.

They didn’t stay still for even a second, but both instinctively moved their lips as soon as they touched. It was a wet kiss from the start, but then tongue got involved and it was even messier. In between all that, Kibum felt Minho’s big hands groping his ass.

“Get a room.” Jonghyun shouted from the side, making Kibum pull away, glaring at his friend.

“Shut up Jjong.”

“Just don’t start fucking in public. I don’t want to see that.” The latter replied and turned back to Jinki who was looking at the tattooed male with wide eyes. Minho’s friend didn’t seem to be used to such interactions.

“None of your business.” Kibum mumbled and took a hold of Minho’s head once more, kissing him hard as he climbed onto his lap.

After a minute, it was Minho who interrupted the flow by turning his head away when Kibum was about to dive in for a third time.

“I thought you were into me?” Kibum asked, a little confused. Now that he finally got around to it, Minho didn’t want him anymore?

“I… I just don’t think this is the right moment.” Minho admitted, sounding surprisingly timid. “I don’t want to rush this.”

Kibum’s drunk mind was spinning. He didn’t want to rush things? Then why did he even approach him? Now that the endorphins were disappearing, he suddenly felt sick. Maybe the last sip of champagne had been too much.

“Sorry, I…” Kibum said before throwing up into the grass.

“Shit.” Minho said, immediately starting to gently massage the other’s back. “Are you alright?”

Kibum moaned and nodded after emptying his stomach from the remaining alcohol. “I think I’ll head home.”

“I’ll take you.” Minho said without hesitating and helped Kibum up.

The smaller only realized now how drunk he actually was because his head was spinning, and he had to hold onto Minho’s arm for support.

“I am sorry it ended like this.” Kibum said as they sat in the taxi, approaching his apartment block. Before Minho could say anything though, he continued. “Sorry for disliking you at first. You’re not all that bad.”

“You disliked me?” Minho said, a little confused.

“I don’t do well with nice guys. Nothing good comes from them.” Kibum said, shrugging while looking out of the window.

“What do you mean?”

“None of your business.”

“Tell me another time?” Minho asked, observing the drunk male who tried to keep himself upright, leaning his head onto the dirty window.

“Dream on.”

“Does this mean I can’t get your number?”

Kibum turned his head, now looking directly into Minho’s big eyes. It took all his attention to focus on something but somehow, he managed to at least have his eyes in focus – even if everything around them was blurry. Minho had beautiful eyes.

“You have beautiful eyes.”

“ALRIGHT!” Minho said. Luckily the taxi just arrived at its destination and he was able to escape the situation. “Let’s get you home.”

He got out with Kibum who smiled at him a little sweeter than before.

“So” the drunk male almost sang. “Didn’t you want to get my number?”

Minho nodded. “I did.”

“Don’t you want it anymore?”

“You are unbelievable.” Minho said, losing hope in getting something decent out of Kim Kibum tonight.

“You are unbelievably hot.”

Though Minho had heard it a lot, it was still nice to hear coming from the man he had been attracted to ever since the latter had rushed into the classroom the very first day.

“And you are unbelievably drunk. Give me your phone”

A few minutes later, Minho watched Kibum entering the building safely, his number saved on his phone. 

So, Kim Kibum wasn’t into good boys?


	3. Kibum and Minho

* * *

Kibum woke up the next morning with a headache. He hadn’t felt this bad in a while and it got even worse when he remembered how he threw up right after kissing Minho. He couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing. 

For the rest of the day he wondered why he felt so uncomfortable while thinking about last night. He didn’t even like Minho – why did he care about what the other thought of him? it shouldn’t matter at all. Everything he regretted was that he couldn’t spend the night with him. That was at least how he explained the strange feeling that followed him around the whole day even as he was helping his mother setting the table for dinner and his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Choi Minho – The name of the sender spelled out and Kibum instantly turned the screen back off. Since when did he have Minho’s number saved on his phone? And even more importantly, since when did he have his number?

Curiosity made it impossible to wait and he excused himself to the bathroom where he opened the text message.

**_\--Hi, I hope you are feeling alright today. I was wondering if you would be up to meet up sometime – maybe less drunk.--_ **

Kibum read the message several times. All he had expected for the future after throwing up next to Choi Minho was that the lessons would be uncomfortable. Now that Minho sent him this message, asking him to meet again, he had no idea what was going on. 

He put his phone aside for the rest of the evening, contemplating if he really wanted to answer or if it was better to just ignore it.

“He is soooo into you.” Taemin said when Kibum told them about the message the next day.

“How do you know that?” Kibum asked, not understanding that anyone could be interested in him for more than just a one-night stand.

“He approached you, he sent you a message. And HELL you should have seen the way you guys were making out. Minho was ALL OVER you.”

Jonghyun nodded in approval and put his arm around Kibum.

“While you are at it, can you get me Minho’s cute friend’s phone number?”

“Seriously?” Kibum rolled his eyes and walked faster to get rid of his friend’s arm.

“What?! Can I not have a crush as well?” Jonghyun sang, raising his arms in defence.

“As well? I don’t have a crush on Minho.” Kibum spat and ignored the teasing for the rest of the day. He hadn’t even answered his message. He wasn’t interested in Minho that way.

During the last lecture that day, he received the next message:

**_\---I am sorry if I bothered you. I just thought maybe you could give this a chance. You didn’t seem to dislike me last Friday.---_ **

Though Kibum wasn’t exactly proud of it, he replied a few hours later:

**_\---What are you offering?---_ **

It took quite a while until the answer came and throughout that hour, Kibum almost deleted the message several times. Why had he asked that? - He didn’t know. Maybe one part of him wanted to know what Choi Minho was actually after.

**_\---Dinner. Are you free on Thursday, 19:00?---_ **

The message didn’t clear up anything. Kibum was just as confused before. What did Minho want from him? He was more than willing to give him his body. Hoping the athlete didn’t expect anything more of him, he agreed to come, and the reaction was immediate.

 ** _\---Fantastic, meet me at the following place by 19:00---_** Attached to the message was a link to the naver-maps location of the restaurant Minho wanted to take him. The place being in close proximity to a motel reassured Kibum that he wasn’t in this for the long run.

When Jonghyun and Taemin asked why Kibum couldn’t join them for dinner Thursday night, the latter decided not to let them know the real reason and instead told them that his cousins would be over, and he was expected to be there.

For some strange reason, Kibum found himself being nervous as he was on the way to the restaurant. He was running late as always as he had contemplated about what to wear for way too long. The subway was moving painfully slow and it bothered Kibum that he wouldn’t be on time. His friends were used to it by now, but Minho didn’t seem like someone who was late a lot. He seemed so sure of what he wanted and who he was that it would be unfitting if the latter wasn’t on time.

His hunch proved to be correct. As Kibum approached the restaurant in fast paced steps he saw Minho already standing there, attentively looking for a familiar face in the cowd.

“Hi!” he said while waving at him happily as soon as he spotted him. Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea anyway, Kibum thought as he turned his head. Why was he feeling embarrassed?

“Thanks so much for coming! I honestly didn’t expect you to answer after you ignored my first message.” Minho admitted and opened the door for him.

“I can hold the door myself.” Kibum mumbled as he followed the tall man inside.

The whole process of ordering food was done by Minho – much to Kibum’s surprise as in his friend circle, he was usually the one making the decisions.

“Sorry for throwing up that night.” Kibum apologized – mostly to fill the silence.

“Don’t worry about that. I didn’t mind.”

It took a while for them to start a conversation that they were able to keep up while they were eating. At first glance they didn’t have much in common. Kibum didn’t particularly like sports, Minho wasn’t interested in the fine arts. Kibum was bored easily, Minho didn’t care much about exciting things.

Funny enough, the news that was playing in the background finally gave them a topic to talk about where they found common ground. It turned out that when it came to politics and environmental issues, they one hundred percent agreed with each other.

The reportage about the mistreatment and killing of black individuals in the States of America kickstarted an evening full of intense discussions, both learning many things from each other. Kibum had to admit that it had been a while since he could talk about important humanitarian issues to someone in such detail. Yes, his other friends’ opinions didn’t differ from his own, but they weren’t particularly interested in it either.

Minho on the other hand knew a lot. Even when they moved on to the current protests in Belarus regarding the re-election of Lukashenko, Minho was educated enough to talk about it.

It was already pitch dark outside when they left the restaurant, still completely involved in their conversation.

“Alright, I gotta go.” Minho said when they reached the subway station and Kibum looked at him a little confused. Despite forgetting what they were actually here for during the last hours, Kibum had expected them to spend the night together.

“We should do this again. I really enjoyed tonight.” The taller added, confusing the art student further. He nodded anyway.

“It really was. How about next week. Monday?” Kibum offered and Minho smiled his beautiful smile.

“That sounds fantastic. I will look for a good place to eat!”

“No, don’t bother. I know a place.” Kibum said.

Saying goodbye was awkward and after the hug, which lasted a little too long, Kibum was left there, standing at the station alone while having the impression that every single person around was staring at him.

He couldn’t explain what happened. All they did was spend a really nice evening together. Minho hadn’t made a move at all. All they did was talk. And it had been amazing. Maybe the handsome male wasn’t all that bad? His attitude towards important issues completely lined up with his own beliefs.

Kibum’s sudden interest in Minho’s personality turned out to be a problem. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. Now, that he was both physically and mentally attractive to him, Kibum barely had a minute where his mind didn’t wander back to the wonderful evening they spent together.

The time until Monday passed so incredibly slow that Kibum started to get annoyed with himself and when the time finally came, he was feeling like a teenager when he was waiting in front of the restaurant. For the first time in months, he was early.

Minho’s face didn’t hide the surprise he felt when he saw Kibum standing there already, over ten minutes early. The irony of the situation was, that even though the art student had been early to not feel as embarrassed, he still was. Didn’t this come over as needy? Even if it did, Minho didn’t say anything and just smiled at him as he walked closer.

“Hi!”

“Hi!” Kibum replied and hugged Minho the same way as they had parted a few days ago.

Kibum hated nothing more than the small talk he was involved in while they were waiting for their fried chicken to arrive. And Minho seemed to be sick of talking about trivial things as well.

“I really enjoy talking to you. Honestly, not many of my friends are aware of what happens internationally.” Kibum said at one point as their conversation about Donald Trump’s re-election came to an end.

“Right back at you. You are amazing.” Minho smiled at the art student and the latter couldn’t help but halt in his movements, a bone between his teeth, eyes opened wide.

“OH! Sorry, I didn’t mean to say this so early on.” The athlete then added in a hurry while Kibum collected himself.

“Say what?” Kibum answered, pretending to have heard nothing because he had no idea how to handle it. He felt like a teenager being talked to by their first crush. Why was he feeling like this in the first place? His hopes that Minho wouldn’t repeat what he said and also pretend it didn’t happen were in vain.

“That you are amazing.” Minho said once more, with a smile on his lips this time.

There was a short silence before Kibum answered, Minho getting a little anxious, did he say something wrong?

“When you told me you were interested in me, how did you mean that?” Kibum asked, unsure of where this conversation was going.

Minho was quiet, his smile disappeared.

“Minho?” Kibum asked after a few seconds, getting impatient.

“I kissed you, didn’t I? I thought you knew how I meant it.” Minho admitted, disappointment apparent in his voice.

That very moment, Kibum finally understood. Minho’s goal had never been to get him into bed. Taemin was right. Minho liked him and he has been so stupid to assume something else.

“I am so sorry; I didn’t think much of it.” Kibum said, not going into detail what he actually thought. The athlete looked quite beaten down as it was, he didn’t need to know that Kibum only agreed to meet him thinking it was about spending a night together.

“So, you kiss many people like that?”

“I won’t lie to you, Minho. I have kissed many people like that while I was drunk.”

Watching the usually smiling male lose the spark he had in his eyes was painful to Kibum. He didn’t like that he was the reason for the way Minho currently played with his fingers.

“I am sorry if I gave you a wrong impression that night.” He apologized but it didn’t do much good.

“It’s not your fault. I guess I have just read the signs wrong.” Minho said and shrugged, obviously pretending no to be affected.

Kibum waited for a few seconds, unsure whether he should speak or not. Yes, Minho had read the signs wrong that night. He had been interested in him as a person. Maybe interested in his body, but not his character. Now, if he said he disliked the taller, he would be lying. If he was honest, he had to admit that he hadn’t enjoyed spending time with someone as much as he enjoyed the time he spent with Minho.

Once more his mouth just took over. He couldn’t handle seeing the usually smiling male with such a sad expression on his face.

“Would you maybe mind me kissing you sober?”

“What?” Minho said, utterly shocked at the sudden turn this conversation took.

“I think you understood what I said.” Kibum answered.

“I thought you weren’t interested in me.”

“I said, I wasn’t back then.”

Minho finally looked back up, staring right at the short-haired male’s face.

“What are you implying?” He asked, obviously still unsure.

“I am saying that I might have changed my mind about you. You are pretty ok.” Kibum admitted, surprising himself by blushing. He wasn’t a person to blush - but to be fair, he also wasn’t a person to have a conversation like this with anyone. His relationships could be counted with one finger and that one didn’t even quite qualify as it was in 8th grade.

“Are you embarrassed to say you like me?” Minho said, his smile returning.

“I don’t know if I like you. All I know for now is that I like to spend time with you. Maybe we can meet up again?”

“I am all for that.” The taller said and Kibum could finally breathe properly again. He really disliked Minho’s face when he wasn’t smiling. It was a little hypocritical because originally his constant smiling was what annoyed him most. By now, it was almost strange to see Minho without it.

They parted at the subway station, the exact same way as last time, just that today, the hug was a little warmer.

“Does that mean I can properly take you out some time?” Minho asked when they let go of each other and Kibum nodded.

“I would very much like that.” He said and watched Minho disappear down the stairs.

As soon as Minho was gone, he mentally slapped himself. Did he really just ask Choi Minho to go out with him? He didn’t want romance. He didn’t want to date. As he was walking around the area to free his mind from the constant replay of earlier events, his fingers were dialling Taemin’s number. He didn’t know why he felt the utter need to talk to the younger, but his fingers were faster than his mind and he had already pressed the call button.

“What’s up Hyung?” The goth’s voice came from the other end of the line, slightly muffled but Kibum didn’t think much of it.

“I think Minho just asked me out.” Kibum said in one breath and waited for Taemin to react.

“Oh, Nice!” the latter just said and there was more cracking to be heard through the phone speakers.

“Nice? Really? Lee Taemin? Hello? I just said that Choi Minho asked me out.” Kibum was about to shout when he realized he was still in public – his voice in a strange stage between shouting and whispering.

“mhh”

“I will never listen to your stupid ant talks anymore.”

Kibum knew exactly which buttons to press to get Taemin to properly listen to what he was saying. The cracking immediately stopped and it seemed that Taemin had turned off the speaker function because the next sentence clearly reached his ear.

“Do not come for my ant talks, you are one of the few who actually listen.” There was a short break. “But what do you want me to say? That I am surprised? Because I am not. We have seen this coming ever since Jonghyun talked to Jinki!”

“What did Jinki say? And why do I not know of this?”

“Not more than you already know. And don’t come for us, he just wanted Minho to tell you personally which is why we were keeping our mouths shut.”

Kibum rolled his eyes. “Great. Who else knows?”

The answer came fast, and it wasn’t one he particularly liked: “Pretty much everyone. After you guys left there was a lot of talk.”

“Great. Just great.”

“But aren’t you excited?” Taemin asked and Kibum thought for a moment. Excited? He didn’t know. He was nervous, completely confused about his feelings and at the same time anticipating and hating what was coming.

“I am terrified.” He then admitted. More to himself than to anyone else. Love has always been a foreign concept to him, and he was sure he wasn’t in love with Minho.

“Why terrified?”

“I don’t know how to act. I don’t know how my life will change if it works out. I don’t even know if I like him. I don’t know if I could ever live up to what he thinks I am. I don’t-“

“Kibum.” Taemin cut the said male off. “You think too much. Go home, drink some tea and enjoy being in love.”

“That’s not how it works I am really not sur-“

“Bum, I gotta go, my roommate is sticking his hand into the terrarium of fire ants YAH JONGSIK TAKE YOUR HAND OUT OF…-“

Kibum was left standing in an alley, the connection cut – without having received any kind of help.

Enjoy being in love? There was nothing fun about it. The only thing it brought was constant self-doubt and emotional stress.

He didn’t feel like talking to anyone else knowing he had nothing new to tell them. Jonghyun being the one who had stuck to Jinki the whole evening made him the person he wanted to talk to least as he probably even knew more about Minho’s feelings than he did.

That night, Kibum watched a romance movie. The reason for it being quite unclear – it was either to show him how much he hated romance or to help him imagine how the relationship between him and Minho would work out in the end.

The messages he received in the meantime weren’t answered as he had no idea how to respond to them. Minho was too nice for his own good and there was basically no reason for Kibum not to answer his texts. No reason apart from his constant feeling of uncertainty.

He slept over it for two days. Two long days of avoiding any kind of contact with Minho.

On day three Kibum blessed the heavens that it wasn’t Minho who stood on the small platform when he arrived late to his nude drawing class this week. But luck wasn’t on his side that day either, and to his despair, Minho was waiting nearby the faculty entrance when he left the building. A few students were mustering the handsome male with interested gazes. It wasn’t common that someone like Minho, in a personalized jersey, drenched in sweat, was hanging around the art faculty.

“Why are you suddenly ignoring me?” Was the athlete’s first question after he spotted him and jogged over - a question Kibum was incapable of answering. Instead, he just scratched his neck.

“If you don’t want this, please tell me. This is humiliating.” Minho admitted, his beautiful smile nowhere to be seen.

“I am sorry. I’ll try to get a grip.” Kibum said and looked into the taller man's big eyes. “I want to try this. I just don’t know how.”

“Maybe start by answering my messages. Yes?” Minho said and glanced at his watch.

“I will.” Kibum said and the smile he had missed returned to Minho’s face.

“Great.”

“Yeah…”

“Alright, I gotta go. You came out later than I thought. If I get scolded by my trainer, I’ll register that as your fault.”

Kibum couldn’t even reply when Minho had already turned around and ran away at an almost superhuman speed. The football fields were almost a twenty-minute walk from his faculty, did Minho really come here during a training break? One part of him wished that he did and the other one despised the thought of anyone ditching anything for his sake. Some would take it as a token of adoration but Kibum hated nothing more than romantic gestures like that.

From that day on, Kibum replied to Minho’s messages regularly and they met up two more times before Minho asked the wrong question.

Or was it the right question? Kibum didn’t know. All he knew was that he had not been able to fall asleep for over six hours, the scenario playing in front of his inner eye for the nth time.

_“Is there any chance that you would like to properly define our relationship?” Minho asked and Kibum immediately stopped eating. He had just been getting accustomed to the way the taller was treating him. Sometimes he even enjoyed the attention and followed Minho’s example, taking the latter’s hand when they were sitting next to each other in the movies._

_“If it is too fast for you, I can totally understand. I know I am a little enthusiastic sometimes…” He added in a hurry, trying to take back what he said, or at least do some damage control. But the words were out and Kibum couldn’t think about anything else for the rest of the night._

_“I…. uhm… I guess?”_

What kind of answer even was that? He had been so overwhelmed with the situation as a whole that he just agreed to it. His uncertainty was seemingly overshadowed by Minho’s excitement when he first used the word boyfriend to describe the short-haired male.

It made Kibum wonder if he just disliked the word boyfriend in general or just if it was connected to himself. He was no boyfriend. He wasn’t capable of fulfilling that role properly, that was something he was more than certain off – at least for the first two hours of revisiting that moment. The next hour was spent by wondering if this was a good thing. If he was thrown into the cold water, maybe this could actually work out. He was so involved already, that it would be hard to change his mind now.

In hour four, he blamed himself for letting it go this far. He should have gotten away while he still could.

In hour five, he felt pure happiness that he had finally found someone who was able to break through his walls. Someone who didn’t give him enough time to think about all the reasons why this wouldn’t work out.

In hour six he thought about the way Minho kissed him. He couldn’t compare it to any kiss he had shared before.

_“Can I kiss you?” Minho had asked after Kibum agreed to take the next step._

_“We are in public.” Kibum said though not opposed to the idea of kissing the man who he would now be calling his boyfriend._

_“There is no one around.”_

_Minho was right. The part of the coffee shop they were seated at was empty. For a second Kibum blamed himself for choosing to sit on the top floor where barely anyone ever sat, but at the same time it was the best thing that could happen._

_This time it wasn’t rushed. This time none of them was drunk. It was Minho who took the initiative by placing his hand on Kibum’s cheek across the small table. Their eyes met for a short instant and then the taller stared leaning in. His lips coming closer and closer until they were finally placed on Kibum’s._

_Minho’s big hands were cupping his face gently, barely touching his skin as the latter’s lips were moving against Kibum’s just as softly. Goosebumps covered his skin when Minho’s thumbs started caressing his cheekbones. It felt heavenly and Kibum didn’t regret his decisions for one second. Because all of them were the reason he was experiencing this beautiful feeling of being with someone who genuinely liked him – not just his body, but him as a person._

He didn’t regret signing up for the nude drawing class. He didn’t regret accepting the offered drink. He didn’t regret answering Minho’s messages and meeting up with him. He didn’t even regret agreeing to be his boyfriend because the moment their lips sealed was worth it all.

Somewhen during hour seven, he finally fell asleep dreaming surprisingly comfortable dreams.

Within the next week, his feelings started to clear up more and more. Every time he met Minho, he felt amazing. The conversations they had could not be compared to any he had had with his friends - not only, because many of them were held with intertwined hands. He felt like he had finally found someone equal, someone he really liked. A lot.

Simultaneously to the growing romantic feelings towards the athlete, his physical attraction resurfaced. Funny enough, ever since their first real date, Minho’s looks hadn’t occupied many of his thoughts as he was busy making sense of his feelings for said male.

He came to a point where the sweet kisses they shared from time to time just wouldn’t satisfy him no more. He was so used to being intimate with people that it felt almost frustrating to be unable to touch the person he really desired to be with. At the same time he accepted Minho’s wish to take it slow. 

The following week, Minho received a call from Kibum’s art professor.

“Won’t this be strange?” Minho asked Kibum as soon as he hung up the phone.

“What do you mean?”

“Me standing naked in front of your class – including you.”

“Why would it be?” Kibum replied “I have seen you naked many times before, in case you forgot.”

“But we weren’t together back then.” Minho said and the art student understood. It would indeed be strange to see the man he was in love with - whom he hadn’t even had the pleasure to properly touch yet – standing in front of him, completely nude. Even stranger, if there were other people involved.

“Do you mind?” Kibum asked. If he was honest, he quite liked the idea of Minho coming to his class where no one knew about their recently defined relationship. It was exciting.

“I don’t mind if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, I don’t mind.” The answer came a little too fast and Minho had to laugh.

“You were waiting for this moment, weren’t you?” he asked with a big smile on his face and Kibum had to agree.

“I am not the one putting our night together off all the time.”

“I just want to wait for the right moment.” Minho answered and Kibum rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I will see you tomorrow then.” Kibum stretched his body to peck Minho’s lips but the latter wouldn’t leave him off so easily. Within a second, his arm was wrapped around the shorter’s waist, evoking a surprised hiss from Kibum. Minho wasn’t usually like this – he would never complain though. Their kiss deepened and for the first time it was the art student who broke it.

“Since when were you this horny?” he teased the taller who finally let go of him.

“I am not horny.”

“Whatever you say. I’ll see you in class then tomorrow, Mr. I am not horny.”

Kibum was on time for class. Something none of the other students nor the professor had expected. The only one who had a knowing smile on his face was Choi Minho who entered the room a little after him, immediately walking to the small cabin to change into his bathrobe.

Their small exchange of looks didn’t go unnoticed by the girl who usually sat next to him – the one whose ex-boyfriend he knew.

“I saw that.” She said and Kibum pretended not to know what she was talking about.

“What?”

“Minho usually greets us when he arrives, now he just looked at you.” She raised an eyebrow to signal that she wanted him to explain why that was.

“Oh, he does? He’s probably just surprised that I am already here before he arrives.” Kibum said, proud of how he avoided further questions. They hadn’t talked about making their relationship public yet. And if he was honest, he needed more time. Ever since Minho really stepped into his life, many things have changed, and he wasn’t ready for more. He liked the way it was – He had great friends, was doing well at university, nobody bothered him about love because it was commonly known that he didn’t do relationships. Kibum wasn’t sure if he wanted all of that taken away so suddenly.

“Ah yeah, why is that by the way? I thought it wasn’t physically possible for you to be on time.” The girl joked and laughed at her comedic talent.

“Caught the right train.” Kibum just answered – she didn’t have to know that prior to this class he had gotten lunch with Minho which made it impossible to be late.

From the very moment that Minho took his place on the platform, Kibum knew that they should have thought this through in a little more detail. For now, his gorgeous boyfriend still wore his bathrobe, but he could already feel his heart beating. This was going to be a long session.

“We will be focusing on composition today, so I am expecting you to draw several full body pieces within the given amount of time. No need to pay attention to detail as this is about general anatomy and proportions.” His professor gave the instructions and Minho removed his bathrobe.

It was strange, really, to see the body he had been drawing for several hours prior to this, suddenly feeling so foreign. Before, Minho’s body had just served a simple purpose: being the subject of his drawings. Now there was a lot more to the equation. It wasn’t just a beautiful sculptured tanned body. It was Minho’s body.

The Minho with whom he could talk until they almost fell asleep in a coffee shop. The Minho who kissed him softly. The Minho he fell in love with the past weeks.

Kibum couldn’t move his pen for several minutes. He just sat there, staring at every inch of Choi Minho’s body as if he would never see him nude again. Minho was beautiful and Kibum couldn’t believe that this gorgeous piece of a man had chosen him as his companion – at least for the time being.

For now, Minho wasn’t facing him but one of the other students and Kibum couldn’t help but feel slightly protective. The idea of other people staring at his boyfriend’s body made him uncomfortable. He hadn’t bothered before, never seen the gazes of the other students as anything but professional. Today all he could see was hungry eyes wishing for more than just a drawing session.

The second pose was a lot more awkward than the first, Minho bending backwards a little, a hand on his neck and his elbow held up. Despite his tries to focus after the first drawing didn’t look even decent, all he could do was swallow heavily as he tried to keep his mind off thoughts that weren’t made for the insides of a classroom.

Break came soon and Kibum knew he couldn’t get up. He was sitting at his spot, legs crossed as he watched Minho talking to some of the other students while cleaning up one of the drawings. Soon enough a message arrived.

 ** _\---Don’t you want to join us?---_** Minho asked over the phone and Kibum blushed as he typed his reply:

**_\---I can’t. I am hard.---_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone!  
> This was my first time writing a Minkey fic! I hope it wasn't so obvious hahahahha


End file.
